


The Things We Lost

by pinkrose787



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: The History of Journey into Imagination as told by the characters on the ride.





	1. Goodbyes are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if I got any details wrong about Epcot in 1998 and 1999 I wasn't around back then.

The day had just ended. The crowds had left Epcot, and the park was now completely silent. Figment flew around the Imagination Pavilion looking for the Dreamfinder. Normally the Imagination Pavilion was filled with ride spirits from all the parks, but lately it had been completely deserted. Figment was unsettled by this emptiness. He started to look around to see if anyone else was in the Pavilion. Figment checked Imageworks and Honey, I Shrunk the Audience, but it was completely empty. There was no one there at the Pavilion.

Figment started to get nervous. The Pavilion being deserted was only the beginning of the odd things that had been occurring. Dreamfinder had been disappearing shortly after the park closed, and when Figment would talk to him excited about one thing or another his smile and laugh always had a twinge of sadness. And, it just wasn’t Dreamfinder, everyone had been acting strangely around him. People weren’t looking him in the eye. When he entered rooms, a hushed whisper fell across the room. People wouldn’t really talk to him, and those that did always seemed overly nice. Something horrible was about to happen Figment could feel it. But, despite it all he didn’t want to believe it. But still he couldn’t shake that lingering feeling of doom.

He flew past the Land. He didn’t hear anyone there, so he kept flying.

He was about to pass the Living Seas when he heard whispers coming from behind the ride. He could only make out a bit of what was being said, “You can’t keep it from him forever. He is going to find out about it whether you like it or not.” One of the voices said.

Figment paused. He couldn’t tell who was talking. But he just felt that whatever it was it was the reason why everything had been so wrong lately.

“I know, but he’ll be heartbroken when he hears about it.” The other voice said.

“We are all heartbroken over this, Dreamfinder.” The first voice said.

Figment froze. Is this why the Dreamfinder had been disappearing. Figment flew trying to see who was talking. He couldn’t make out who it was, but what he did see that two figures were sitting on a bench.

“But if you tell him now, he’ll have time to come to terms with it and prepare.” The non Dreamfinder voice continued.

“I know, Nigel. It’s just that I don’t want these last days to be filled with sadness. And, truth is I don’t want these last days to come at all.” Dreamfinder said. 

“I know. But they are coming whether you want them to or not. You have to tell him. He needs to know.” Dr. Channing said.

“You’re right. I will, but it may just be the hardest thing that I will ever do.” Dreamfinder said.

Dreamfinder got up from the bench and started to head towards the Pavilion. Figment just stood there for a second processing everything that he just heard. But, as Dreamfinder neared him, he came to his senses and quietly zipped towards the Pavilion.

Figment sat in front of the sign for the Pavilion. He had a thousand things that he wanted to ask. He just really wanted to know what was going on. The few moments that he waited felt like an eternity. The silhouette of the Dreamfinder slowly came into view. His walk was slow, as if the gravity that was pulling him down had increased tenfold. He saw Figment sitting at the entrance. A look of dread crept onto Dreamfinder’s face. Figment was having trouble waiting. It wasn’t something he was really used to. He wanted to go up to Dreamfinder and ask the million questions that were zipping around his mind. But he felt like whatever the Dreamfinder had to tell him he had to do it on his own terms.

Dreamfinder was eventually at the entrance. He took a deep breath. “Figment, there something I need to talk to you about.” He said.

“Is something wrong? Because I feel like there’s something wrong, that everyone else knows, but I don’t.” Figment said.

“Well, you see. There is something wrong.” The Dreamfinder said.

“What is it?” Figment asked.

Dreamfinder sat next to Figment. “Well, you know how there have been many changes to the parks lately?”

“Yeah,” Figment asked, scared of where this was going.

“Well, you see...” The Dreamfinder took in a deep breath. “They have chosen to make some changes Journey into Imagination.”

“Oh, so are they just adding in something new? Because, isn’t new always good?” Figment asked. 

“New is good, but in order to make room for what’s new they have to remove somethings.” The Dreamfinder said.

Figments eyes widened. “They’re getting rid of us?!” He shouted.

“They’re not getting rid of us.” Dreamfinder said

Figment became confused. “Oh, then what’s so bad?”

“They’re just getting rid of me.” Dreamfinder said.

“What?” Figment tried to process what he just heard. “Why would they get rid of you? You’ve been here since the beginning!”

“I know, but sometimes these things happen. Sometimes you have to say goodbye, even if you don’t want to.” Dreamfinder said.

Figment shot up a couple of feet and started to hover. “Why-why would they get rid of just you? Why wouldn’t they get rid of me too?”

“You’re well-loved Figment. From what I’ve heard you’re going to have a lot smaller of a part on the new ride, but you’re still going to be on it.” Dreamfinder said.

Figment started to frantically gesture as he talked. “But people love you too. You’ve been here from the start. Epcot wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I know, but this is how things were currently are. There isn’t anything you or I could do to change this.” Dreamfinder said.

“But, our ride, everything about us, is about how we can change things if we want. How we can imagine a better future.” Figment said.

“Well, Disney has imagined a future for Epcot without me. And, there really isn’t anything we can do about it.” Dreamfinder said with a defeated sigh.

Figment eyes watered. He raised his voice. “So, what, all these years amounted to absolutely nothing! Everything we’ve done was for nothing?!”

Dreamfinder looked at Figment with a pained expression. “It wasn’t all for nothing, Figment. We’ve inspired countless people for the past eighteen years. We’ve made an impact on people’s lives that we will never fully know.”

Tears started to leak out of Figment’s eyes. “But that still wasn’t enough for them to keep you around?”

Dreamfinder put his head down. “Sadly, it wasn’t”

“I don’t get it. Why are you so okay with this? Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Dreamfinder sighed. “I tried Figment. Every night for the past few months I have been fighting. I fought so hard to stop this, but no matter what I did nothing changed. That’s why I waited so long to tell you. I didn’t want you to be worried if nothing was going to happen.”

There was a long pause of silence.

“So, how long until the ride shuts down?” Figment asked.

“We have a week.” Dreamfinder replied.

Figment’s eyes widened. “A-a week? That’s so little time.”

“I know Figment.”

Tears started to stream down Figment’s face. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you. I don’t want this end.”

“I don’t want this to end either.” Dreamfinder replied.

He got up and pulled Figment into a hug. He held on tightly to Figment. Figment could hear him start to cry. “Figment, I promise you that one day I’ll come back.”

Dreamfinder didn’t want to let go of Figment, but he did. “So, what do we do now?” Figment asked.

“Well, we’ve got a week. We can do whatever you want.” Dreamfinder said.

Figment floated down back onto the sign. “I think I just want to sit here with you right now.”

“That’s okay” Dreamfinder said.

So, they sat there in front of the sign in silence. Watching the stars in the sky shine above. Waiting for the end to come.


	2. Loneliness is the Worst Part of Loss

The Pavilion had changed so much in the past year. The Dreamfinder had left, and when he left the magic left too. The Imagination Pavilion hadn’t been the same since that fateful night a year ago. It was now being avoided, some said the Pavilion was cursed, but most just avoided it because the Pavilion wasn’t the fun place it used to be. For many it felt like a memorial. There was one person who hated the way the Imagination Pavilion was now the most. It’s former shining star, Figment.

Figment had become quite reclusive since Journey into Imagination shut down and the Dreamfinder left. He would disappear for days at a time, and when he was around, he wouldn’t talk to anyone, he’d barely even look at anyone. His reclusiveness had only gotten worse since Journey into Your Imagination opened. It had only been open for a week, but since it did no one had seen Figment. Many assumed that he faded away like the Dreamfinder, but the truth was that he was just hiding.

Epcot had once again closed, and once again all the ride spirits woke up. Figment was about to go to his favorite hiding spot, but before he could he heard a voice shout “Figment!”

Figment jumped. He turned around to see who had shouted it. When he looked, he saw Dr. Nigel Channing, the one who Disney thought they could replace the Dreamfinder with, standing at the entrance of the ride. “Oh, hey Doc” Figment said.

Dr. Channing walked towards Figment. “Where have you been?! Everyone has been worried about you!”

“I just needed some space. That’s all” Figment said.

“I would understand disappearing for maybe a day or two. But you’ve been gone for weeks! That’s more than just needing a little space.”

Figment huffed. “Look, I just need some time away from everyone right now.”

“I get that, but your _little space_ has turned into a self-imposed exile. This isn’t healthy Figment! You can’t just lock yourself away! Nothing is going to get better if you do!”

“Well, nothing’s going to get better even if I do go out and talk. Dreamfinder is still going to be gone. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Figment,” Dr. Channing took in a deep breath. “Look, I know you’re upset about this, but think of it this way. Dreamfinder wouldn’t want this for you. He wouldn’t want you hiding away, he wouldn’t want you to be hurting like this.”

Figment was silent. “Look, Figment if you ever need to talk to someone about this, I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me.” Dr. Channing said.

A thick silence hung in the air. “Hey, Doc?” Figment said.

“Yes, Figment?” Dr. Channing said.

“I really miss Dreamfinder” Figment said.

“I miss him too.” Dr. Channing said.

“It doesn’t seem like anyone else misses him, though.” Figment said.

“Figment, I can assure you that everyone here misses him. They just might not express it that much.” Dr. Channing.

“I wish they’d express it more. I just feel so alone.” Figment said.

“I know. You just have to understand that people can’t express their grief all the time. If they did then no one would be able to move on. No one would be able to grow. Everything would just be sad all the time.” Dr. Channing said.

“I know but, they act like he never existed. In fact, this whole ride acts like he never existed! There’s no evidence of him anywhere. No name, no images. No nothing.” Figment said.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I don’t think this ride is going to last long.” Dr. Channing said.

“What makes you say that?” Figment asked.

“I know you’ve seen the disgust many people feel towards this ride now. And, I hate to admit it, but it’s partially my fault. I was the one they replaced Dreamfinder with.”

Figment looked at Dr. Channing “It’s not your fault that they got rid of the Dreamfinder. If anything, it’s mine.”

Dr. Channing looked shocked. “How would it have possibly been your fault?” Dr. Channing asked.

“Because, maybe if I had done better, they would have kept the ride open. Maybe if more people rode it, they would have fixed it rather than tearing the whole the whole thing down.”

“Figment, there’s nothing that you could have done that would have kept the ride open. It was all a matter of money, not a matter of performance.” Dr. Channing said.

“Well, maybe if I had done better maybe they would seen Journey into Imagination as something that was worth keeping. But instead,” Figment looked around the ride. “They destroyed it.”

“Well, I think Disney is going to realize their mistake.” Dr. Channing said.

Figment perked up. “You think so?” He asked.

“Of course, they will. People are already complaining about the changes. I’m honestly surprised that they haven’t shut down the ride and started rebuilding the old one.”

Tears started to well up in Figment’s eyes. “So, people still do care about him?” Figment asked.

“Of course, they do. I think that as long as Epcot is open, people will still care about him.”

Figment sniffled. “You really think so?”

“Of course,” Dr. Channing said.

“Do you think if I go out again people will be happy to see me.” Figment asked.

“Of course, they will” Dr. Channing said. “In fact, I think that they’re hosting a party a Spaceship Earth right now. Would you like to come?”

“Ok.” Figment said wiping away his tears. He headed towards the party leaving behind the horrible ride that sat where Journey into Imagination once stood.


	3. The Decades Have Been Long

It was October 10, 2019. It had been 21 years since Journey into Imagination shut down, and the Dreamfinder faded away. The night was silent. Figment wasn’t at the Imagination Pavilion. He really hadn’t been there much since they shut down the original ride. Tonight, he was at Mouse Gear. Sitting on what used to be the Dream Machine reading a copy of Figment that he had swiped. The room was dark, and it was silent. There were voices occasionally from a couple ride spirits that would pass on by. Ride Spirits rarely ever went into gift shops. But, Figment always visited Mouse Gear, only for the Dream Machine.

There was a sound of a door opening. “Figment, are you in here?” A voice called out.

“Yeah, Doc!” Figment shouted back.

Dr. Channing walked towards the Dream Machine. “Are you okay? You do know what today is?”

“Yeah, it’s the anniversary of the Dreamfinder fading away.” Figment said.

Dr. Channing looked at the book in Figment’s hand. He sighed. “You’re reading that comic book again?” He asked.

Figment looked down. “Yeah, I just like reading it.” He said.

“You’ve been reading the same book over and over again for years. How could you possibly stand it?” Dr. Channing asked.

“Because, it’s means that Disney hasn’t forgotten about him. It means that Disney still cares. It means that there’s still hope that he’ll come back.” Figment said.

“Are you sure about that?” Dr. Channing asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. This is the only comic book in the whole series that got a sequel! Why would they write a sequel for a character no one cares about?! It just doesn’t make sense.” Figment asked.

“Uh huh” Dr. Channing said.

“Also, they still give him merchandise! They still sell this comic book here! That has to mean something!” Figment said.

“Do you really think that Dreamfinder will come back?” Dr. Channing asked.

“Of course, he will. He promised me.” Figment said.

Dr. Channing sighed. “You know that sometimes people make promises that they can’t keep.” Dr. Channing said.

“Dreamfinder _never_ made a promise that he couldn’t keep.” Figment said. “He’s going to come back I know it.”

“Figment, have you considered what would happen if the Dreamfinder did come back?” Dr. Channing said.

“He would come back and everything would be fine.” Figment said.

“Well, if he did come back then I probably end up fading.” Dr. Channing said.

“What?” Figment asked. “Why would you fade?”

“Well, you see. My original ride got shut down, and when they shut it down, I didn’t fade, because of Journey into Imagination. Well, If the Dreamfinder came back, then they would get rid of me. I’m not exactly a fan favorite.” Dr. Channing said.

“Oh,” Figment said. “Put, I thought that there was some people that liked you.”

“There isn’t enough to keep me on. The general consensus seems to be that Journey into Imagination would be better if it was only you and the Dreamfinder.” Dr. Channing said.

“I miss the days when it was just me and the Dreamfinder. Everything was so much brighter than.” Figment said.

“I know” Dr. Channing said. “So, are you just going to sit in this dark room all night?”

“I think I was just going to sit in front of the sign again.” Figment said.

“Okay, that’s alright.” Dr. Channing said.

He left the room shortly after. His footsteps echoed in the empty room. Figment left shortly after the hum of his wings flapping was the only thing that broke the silence of the room.

He reached the Imagination Pavilion. He went over to one of the bushes where he had hidden a photo. It was of the Dreamfinder. Figment and the Dreamfinder took it after finding a camera on the ride. It was such a happy time then. Figment grabbed the photo and went over to the sign. He sat there holding the photo. He looked down at the photo. He saw the Dreamfinder’s bright smile. He remembered the jokes Dreamfinder would tell. He remembered the parties that they would host once a week where pretty much everyone came. But he looked around and the Pavilion was once again abandoned.

He was about to do something that he hadn’t really done before but heard works. He was going to talk to the photo as if the Dreamfinder was there. As if the Dreamfinder could hear him. “Hey, I uh know that we haven’t talked in a while, and that you can’t really hear me, but there are some things that I wanted to say.”

Figment took in a deep breath. “There’s been a lot of changes since you left. We lost so many, but we’ve also gained them. You would love to see the new rides. They’re all so fancy with tech that was only dreamed about when you were around. And, there’s so much more coming. So many more friends to be made. I wish you could meet them all.”

There was silence. “Doc Channing has been pretty upset since you left. He tries not to show it that much, but he misses you too. Everyone who was there, when you were misses you. But, there’s not many left from that time. Many have came to the park when you were gone. I visit the Dream Machine every now again. It reminds me of the time that we spent together.”

Figment just sat there in silence. “With all the changes that are being made I just thought that maybe you would be back. I thought that maybe Disney would finally bring you back. But it hasn’t gone like that. I don’t think they really even remember the Imagination Pavilion even exists.”

Figment eyes started to well up with tears. “Sometimes, I just wish that I would get something solid about you. Like Disney saying for certain that you’re coming back or not. But they don’t they just keep teasing. They’ve been doing it for years. I’m just getting tired of it all. I sometimes wish that they Journey into Imagination shut down permanently, because then I wouldn’t have to be alone like this. Then I could be with you wherever you are.”

Tears started to stream down his face. “You haven’t been forgotten by anyone. It seems like everyone wants you back. I want you back, but I don’t know if that’ll even happen anymore. But you always kept your promises. I just wish that you would keep this one.”

“I just want things to go back to the way they were. I think that’s impossible now. The park has changed. The people have changed. Even I have changed. But, still I just want to go back. And, you always told me how great change could be, but you never really mentioned how much change can hurt. How change involves losing people you’re close to.”

Figment just sat there crying. “I never thought that you wouldn’t be here. I always thought that we were a team. That wherever you go I go too,”

Figment sat there taking in the silence, “I just want to sit here, and keep talking to you all night long, there’s so much that I need to say. But, the sun is going to come up soon, and the park’s going to open. Which’ll mean the end our talk, but for now I think I’m going to sit here next to you.”

Figment sat there. Staring up at the starts that shone the exact same way as they did on the night that Dreamfinder sat and talked with Figment. He sat there watching the stars move in the sky, till like the Dreamfinder they fade away.


End file.
